Until Death Do We Part? REMAKE
by Kelli Apple
Summary: Tori Vega and Beck Oliver are engaged, to be wed. Beck wants Tori to follow her dreams before they tie the knot. Tori goes to London for three years and once it's time for her happy ending, her world comes crashing down. One Shot. I do not own Victorious. this is a REMAKE of the original story


_I, Victoria Vega, take you, Beckett Oliver, for my lawful husband,…_

Your eyes bore into mine as you kneels before me, your hands caressing a small velvet box and I fight back the tears. After all of our trials and tribulations, you has finally asked. I fight back the tears as I nod my head yes, not trusting my voice. All of the concern and worry that plagued your face disappeared and were immediately replaced with a bright smile. You slip the small gold band onto my left ring finger and your lips catch mine. That is when I finally allow the tears to flow freely from my eyes. It is at that moment when I know that this moment isn't just a dream, it's really.

"I love you." You tell me as you try to catch your breath. Your forehead rests on mine and I can't help but mimic the smile on your face. We've been together for six years now. We both have a career doing what we love. We both have grown up and matured from our experiences at Hollywood Arts. But no amount of time will ever change the way my heart flutters each time you say those three words; there is no doubt in my mind or in your eyes that you means them. That is why I keep pushing the news my agents gave me to the back of my mind. I'm not ready to let go of our current moment, I'm not ready to let go of you.

"I got the part." The words fall from my mouth before I have the chance to stop them. Your eyes sparkle with pride and I know that you are happy for me, but I don't want to leave.

"Tori, that's amazing. When do you start filming?" Your voice matched your enthusiasm and I try my best to fake a smile and act like I want the part too. Honestly, this part is a once in a lifetime opportunity, I've been talking about it since my agent first proposed the idea to me. I was beyond happy when I got the new that they wanted me, but now, I can't see myself being away from him for eighteen months. I know that you will visit as often as you can, and we will talk nearly ever night, but, I want to be able to go to sleep every night next to the man I can now call my fiancé.

"They want me on set week after next the latest, and we'll be filming for about eighteen months." I state, my eyes fixed on my engagement band. I can't find it in me to look at you.

"That soon?" You sigh and I can feel the tears pricking the back of my eyes. This isn't the way I wanted to tell you.

"It's not to late for me to back out. There will be other movies, I don't need to take this one, especially since it is so far away from home." My voice trails off as I begin to ramble and you place your hand on top on mine.

"Don't back out, you were made for this role. We'll make this work, I promise." You offer me a small smile and I can't help but return it. You're right, we've done it and the past and we can do it again.

 _… To have and to hold from this day forward,…_

"Beck, where are we going? We just passed the exit for my parents house…" my voice waivers as I see the sign for the next exit. We finally came to the agreement that I was going to decline my part in the London film, but now as I sit in the car waiting to arrive at the engagement party that my parents are throwing for us, I can see that you has other plans.

"Tori, I know that you said you would give up this part, but I love you too much to let you let go of the opportunity. Your parents and our friends agree." Your eyes search mine and I sigh giving up all hopes of fighting with him. I've wanted this role since I was a little girl and I first saw the Broadway musical and you knows that.

"Are you sure?" I ask in one final attempt to convince him that I can live without the part. I can feel the tears building up, but, like the day you proposed, I fight them back. I will not allow myself to cry, I can't. I need to show you that I don't want this part, that I want to stay here with you.

"Tori, I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of arranging a fake party and driving all the way to LAX if I wasn't sure that I want you to get on that plane. As soon as you are finished filming and recording the sound track, I will pick you up from this airport, we will spend a week with our friends and your parents and then we will go back home and get married." Your eyes never leave mine and once again your lips find mine for a farewell kiss. This time the tears escape from my eyes with out my permission. you hold me close for a few more seconds before you reluctantly let go and grab my luggage from the trunk. We walk in silence until we are force to separate at security.

"Call me as soon as you land." You place a kiss on the top of my head and I nod because I know that if I try to speak words will be replaced with sobs and I'm not ready to deal with my emotions.

 _… For better, for worse,…_

The shooting too longer than expected, so eighteen months because three years and the directors refused to let any of us leave in between technical difficulties because we couldn't waste any more time. Towards the end of my hours proved to be more difficult and the time difference didn't help, so we occasionally sent each other a text message, if we weren't too busy and that was it. But I would be lying to my self if I said I didn't imagine our reunion every day since you left me at the airport, but the fact that today is the actual day makes it feel like a dream.

I stay seated as the pilot flips a switch to alert us that we are now able to move about freely and use any devices that we wish. I retrieve my laptop from my purse and open it up to find notifications on every social media sight from my friends and family wishing me a safe flight back and that they will be waiting for me at baggage claim. But I doesn't slip my mind that none of them had your name attached to it. I chalk it up to be your busy work schedule and shut down my computer after briefly responding to all the messages. I close my eyes and allow myself to dream once more of our reunion, the ghost of out last kiss still present as I drift into darkness.

 _… For richer, for poorer,…_

The plane lands and I fight my way through the crowd. There are the lone wolves, who search for the nearest exit. There are couples being reunited. There are parents holding onto to their children, as if their life depended on it. As I pass each happy reunion, my hear aches for its own and my eyes scan my surroundings and as another overjoyed couple passes infant of me, I am able to see the familiar faces of my friends and my family.

Mom and dad stand hand in hand next to Trina. Andre is next to them holding a sign that says "Welcome Home Tori". Next is Cat who has a giant teddy bear sitting at her feet. Robbie is holding a box of my favorite candy. Jade stands at the end of the line with a bouquet of lilies and a note. The entire group wears a sad smile and I find myself rooted in place a few feet away from them. My eyes glass over and I turn around looking for you, but my eyes catch your handwriting on the envelope that Jade is holding. A small sliver of hope finds its way into my heart and I grab my phone and stare at the home screen, free of notifications.

No. You would call me or text me if you couldn't make it. You wouldn't not show up and not tell me. You've had today planned since we arrived at this godforsaken airport three years ago. I close my eyes and drop to my knees, praying to wake up from this nightmare.

As a pair of arms wrap around me I open my eyes in the vain hope that it was you, but the eyes looking back at me aren't yours and that's all that was needed for me to drop down the damns and allow all my unshed tear to flow freely. This is not a dream. This is not a nightmare. As much as I cry. As much as I pinch myself until I bruise. As much as I try to ignore the fact of the situation. I can't fight it anymore.

 _… In sickness and in health,…_

I'm still dressed in black. On my left ring finger is the golden band that, like you, was never able to fulfill its entire purpose.

I'm expected to move on. Expected to treat you as though you were just a fond memory. A dream that I always seem to revisit. But I can't. I can't bring myself to forget you because you still influence everything that I do. I can't bring myself to regret getting on that plane three years ago, because I know that's not what you would want me to do.

I was never really good at tearful goodbyes, they carry too much emotion and they show that you are bound to someone so much that it emotionally and physically pains you to let that person go. You are my everything. You know all my secrets and my dreams. You know my quirks and flaws. You know everything that I am, and you stayed with me. Well, I guess I can't really say that anymore.

I let out a shaky breath and stand to my feet. I pick up the bouquet of white lilies and place them

on your grave. Next to the flowers I prop an envelope up against your tombstone. Within is a note similar to the one you left me. An ordinary sheet of printer paper with the vows that I carefully crafter to not only express my love to you, but to also tie me to you.

A tear falls from my eye as I dawn a sad smile. I know that on your left ring ringer is your wedding band. We might never have been able to say the words out loud, but reading them on paper was good enough for me. I can only wish that you had the chance to know what I wrote for you.

I take one final look at your grave and a few more tears manage to escape my carefully constructed walls. As much as I wish it were, this is not a dream. But the feeling of the pad of you thumb as it wipes away the stray tears, that is a dream and knowing that is the only way I will be able to make it out of this alive.

"Until death do we part." I whisper to myself as I leave the graveyard. The breeze picks up and I can hear the sound of your voice whispering "I do." That to is a dream.

 **Author's Note: I wrote the original version of this story a few years ago and it is by far one of my favorite stories that I have written. So I decided to rewrite it and see if I can still do it justice. This is by no means replacing the original one, it is just serving as my median to work through my writer's block. ~Kelli**


End file.
